Halloween with the States
by Connecticut
Summary: The states are celebrating halloween Next is Alaska and Washignton!
1. Halloween Obsession

New York sighed, why was he in HER state of all states with Connecticut who was excitedly rushing around looking at all the Halloween shook his head, why were is sisters into occult things? She was even wearing her halloween costume for the sake of america! He shook his head as his younger sister started spinning around and acting like a little kid grabbing his hand after a spin. "Michael try not to look so~ annoyed~ why are you wearing a Yankees hat anyways? I mean the Sox and the Yanks hate eachother....

" He frowned. "Eliza calm down, it's just a dumb holiday halloween, created so a bunch of annoying kids can get free candy.

" Elizabeth gasped."It is not~ it is a day so that the spirits can communicate with us freely, it's the day when the veil between them and us is the thinest and the day when anything magical is possible."

The poor kid actually looked like she believed it too." Listen Eliza, England just told us those stories so that we would be quiet and 's not true none of it is."

She looked up at me." Michael it is true me and Sarah can see that stuff all the time, why do you think Duddly town is closed and illegal to go 's because bad things happen is one of the most magical places in America, it's almost like the breeding place in America for magic."

I was about to reply when i bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-"

"Watch where your going you stupid Yank, hey Liza."

"Hey Sarah do you know a good place to get so incense I'm all out and there are no good shops in my state. Halloween's coming up."

Sarah glared up at me."Why'd you bring him Liza he's not into this stuff like us."

Liza looked down and started twiddling her thumbs." I was hoping- you know that maybe..... that maybe if he came here on one of the most magical holidays here that he would believe......"

Sarah scoffed." He is too stubborn like father to see them, I would give up now.

I looked down at her. "Maybe me and dad don't believe it becuase it's not REAL" I yelled startling the people walking around me.

Sarah grabbed my shirt collar and brought me down to her level."Listen here you annoying Yank, this whole town believes in halloween and someone them are wiccans I suggest you don't shout things like here."

I gulped."Fine. I'll behave then,Eliza what places did you want to show me?"

Eliza smiled before nodding to Sarah." We're going to give you the grand tour of historical Salem!" I sighed this is going to be a long Eliza and Sarah showed me around the whole town except for the cemetary because niether were going in this close to halloween, we started driving to our dad's house, since we were in only in our states to visit of course got her incense and rushed to her room to light it up since her and Sarah shared a room.

I rubbed my neck akwardly." So...... what kind of incense is that?"

She glared up at me."Why do you ask Yank?I thought Halloween was a stupid holiday and all the stuff in salem is stupid and a hoax.

I sighed."Look I'm sorry i said all that but that's what i believe aren't you supposed to be accepting of other religions? "

She gave me a look." No my state used to be puritan remember? It's white sage by the way, it gets rid of negative energy.

I nodded." Interesting do you think i can borrow some and a incense holder thing?

She stared at me." But you don't believe in that stuff why do you want some? "

I laughed."Because I'm the melting pot!" I kised her on the cheek. "That's why, i don't want any negative energy in my room either."

I walked down the hall leaving her stunned and walked into my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ALSO IF YOU DON"T LIVE IN THE 13 original colonies please tell me how you celebrate also if you live anywhere in the south including those who are part of the colonies, because i have no clue if the celebrations are big or not and what the traditions are! thank you =D 


	2. Fist halloween mayhem part 1

Ekatarina was staring at Elizabeth and Sarah while they were ranting to her aboutsome holiday,she was usually with Ivan,Cazmira or Matthew around the month of October or in her own state so they were trying to explain to her Halloween.

"So eh what you are trying to say is that spirits come out and children dress as something like eh witch or something to scare them back da?" Elizabeth nodded at me. "Exactly Alaska!"

I smiled."That's interesting da, thank you for explaining it what are you being for halloween Sarah, Elizaveta?"

Elizabeth smiled."I'm being a dancer from Satine and Robbie is being Christan you know Moulin Rouge."

I nodded "What are you being Sarah?"

Sarah made a face that looked almost pained. "I'm being Christine and umm Michael is being the Phantom."

I smiled and clapped." Oh your going as a couples how cute!'

Elizabeth smiled."Why don't you dress up with Washington, I'm sure Joshua will help you with a costume."

"Da okay I'll ask him for you for explaining this holiday to me." I ran down the hall to Joshua's room.

I knocked and when he opened the door i was met with the smell of the forest and snow the most comforting scent to ushered me inside while i was in a daze.

"Hey Ekaterina, what do you need?" he asked flipping a chair around to sit on.

I squirmed akwardly on his bed." Well Elizaveta and Sarah was telling me about Halloween and I was wondering if you could help me make eh costume for it."

He smiled at me while my face was heating up." So what do you want to be Rina?"

"Why did you call me Rina?!" I blurted out shrinking back feeling extremely dumb.

He leaned foward." Because it's a nickname for you, so what do you want to be?"

I blinked." I- I don't know, this is eh new concept to me and i don't know......"

"How about a witch? not like a creepy witch but maybe a cute witch?" he suggested

"Da, that sounds fun!" I smiled 


	3. ths States of Panic part 1

Maine sighed. She was the only person in her "father's" house and he was in a complain for three hours she had finally had enough.

"Dad listen, 'In three words i can sum up everything, I've learned about life: it goes on." I yelled finally getting fed up with it."Just because your dissapointed that some of us are in love with Halloween and celebrate it like England doesn;t mean we hate you! It's Ekatrina's first halloween and I don't think that she wants to spend it wishing she was in Russia Alaska or Canada!"

"Lucy,I don't think you get it Arthur is coming her this Halloween."

I stopped ranting. "What..... he's coming......... here? On Elizabeth and Sarah's favorite holiday?"

'Dad' sighed. "Yes I'm calling a family meeting when they all get back. Where are they anyways?

I sighed. "Four of them are trying to go to haunted places before halloween, Ekatarina and Joshua went to go get her a costume, Jacob and Abigail went to get some maple syrup-"

"Wait they went to Matthew?!

"No they have maple syrup in thier own states. Jason is with Maria, Phoenix,and Ethan and..." The door opened.

"zdrastvuti, everyone we're back and I have my costume!" Ekatrina spun into the room while Joshua held the door open so she wouldn't crash into it.

"Rina, careful your going to-" Joshua caught her before she hit the ground, their lips smashed together as Robert opened the door holding Elizabeth who seemed to be shaking .

"Hey every- uh did I do that?" I nodded " Oh shit sorry guys!"

Elizabeth's head moved off of Robert's shoulder to look at the scene, wiping the tears from her face. "You guys make a cute couple and I love your costume Ekatrina! Do you have a petticoat for underneath?"

Ekatrina shook her head. " no may i borrow one of yours?"

Elizabeth nodded as she was pushed to the ground still being held by Robert by Michael who had opened the door.

"How about we step away from the door, so we don't all fall over eachother. Alfred said standing up to help his kids up. 


	4. first halloween mayhem part 2

The costume was shopping was fun, i tried on many costumes. It was fun Joshua didn't seem to like anyone the short ones though, his face became a funny red color each time.

Joshua sighed." How about we try this last one and if you don't like it and we don't like it we can break into Elizabeth's room and steal one of her old costumes."

I nodded." Maybe that would be eh good back up plan." I took the costume that was in a bag out of his hands and closed the curtain to change.

I came out smiling. " I like this costume but what is eh Candy corn witch?"

He shrugged." people make up weird costume ideas but this one looks cute on you, although maybe we should get you a petticoat so it's not totally flat at the bottom....."

I nodded and started looking around." Joshua, there are no petticoats left....."

He frowned." ah lets get this costume and then we can go to another store I know,that might have some."

I smiled." Okay, Joshua."

He.... lead ... me to the scariest place I;ve ever been. eh place called Hot were all out of petticoats too.

I ended up holding his arm like I depended on it for my life. "Joshua this store is scary......"

"Rina calm down, it's not that scary i promise you i wouldn't take you into a store that was scary or dangerous. Look around."

I looked it really wasn't that scary actually.I grabbed his hand while we were walking out, and i think i forgot that I was holding his hand because when we got to the car his hand let go of mine and got in the car, after opening it for me.

We came back with me wearing my costume and twirling beofre I slipped and Joshua caught me before his lips smashed into mine because the door opened.

i don't really remember what happened after that because i was kind of in a daze from the kiss.

3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TRICK OR TREATING WAS FUN! Joshua and me kind of stuck together since we were with the southern states and we didn't really know them that much, although i noticed that Colorado and Utah got along really well and New MExico and Texas we always holing hands with eachother...... 


	5. the States of Panic part 2

One by one all of the states walked in.

I stood up. "Everyone.... we have a problem England is coming over tommorrow."

Elizabeth stood up. "are you serious?This year was supoosed to be the best Halloween ever and that jerk is going to ruin it!"

Robert sat her down while Michael was fighting to keep Sarah from screaming and getting violent.

Sarah stood up and narrowed her eyes. "I'll be in my room." she said before storing out.

Ekatrina raised her hand."Is the the short European man with the big eyebrows?"

Alfred replied. "Yea he is."

Joshua stood up." Okay so he's coming, big deal, why don't we just ignore him?"

"Hey every- am i late for the meeting?" Jude Aka Rhode Island asked.

"Hey Jude." I said meekly.

"Hey Lucy" he replied lifting his hand up as a sign of hello.

Elizabeth stood up."Have you guys ever noticed that your names are both names in Beatles songs, same with Sadie and Eleanor."

Sadie stood up."What song has my name in it?"

"Sexy Sadie."

Sadie's face went red."Your kidding me right Beth?" she practically growled out.

"Nope I'm serious, Sexy Sadie, Hey Jude, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Eleanor Rigby are all Beatles songs, Michelle is one too now that I think about it."

"Very good Elizabeth i take it you like the present i gave you for your birthday." England stood in the doorway.

"The songs were good that's all." Elizabeth muttered.

England walked foward towards the kitchen but was forcefully thrown back by an invisible force. "Bloody HELL! who did that?!"

Sarah walked back in laughing hysterically. "In you face! You said I would never be up to your caliber in magic but i beat you this time!"

England smirked. "Ah so you have finally managed to correctly do a simple repellent spell. maybe your'll be able to do other simple spells soon."

Michael stood up." Don't talk to her like that it's degrading! We're all equal to you!"

Elizabeth stood up." Shut up!"

Everyone turned to face her while her face started turning red.

Sarah point to England. "I challenge you to a magic duel!"

Elizabeth snapped, i mean really snapped like her magical engery went crazy and aura appeared. " Stop it both of you! her talent of control nature appeared. vines appeared and lashed out at England and Sarah, before running to her room with Robert following her to make sure that she was okay.

Ekatrina stood up." Uh i believe that the meeting is over.

The rest of us exited the the kitchen while Alfred went to go make sure Arthur and Sarah we're okay.

"Iggy that was really stupid of you. But it was stupider of you to do everything you did Sarah."

" haha I always knew that Elizabeth would be a good witch, she always was extremely fancinated in magic."

"Shut up dad why did you always have to like her better." Sarah yelled at him.

Me and jude walked out of the room. "Hey Lucy do you want to come watch a movie in me, Elizabeth was ranting about how good of a movie across the universe was. "

I nodded. " Sure I think I heard, Eliza talking about it.

So we went into his room and watched the movie. We found it quite suspicious that the characters names where Juda and Lucy and loved eachother. The movie for the most part was good though.

I left his room and walked into my own to start getting my costume on. i walked out to be greeted by a vampire. "Hey Jude, nice vampire outfit.

"That's a nice victorian era outfit, where did you get it Lucy?"

I smiled. "It's my old dress from the Victorian era."

Elizabeth ran down the hall with Robet and others behind her "come on time to you you two!"

So we all went, trick or treating had the best halloween ever complete with every state coupled up and dressed. 


End file.
